


Rome Awaits

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Begging, Foreplay, M/M, Sex in a TARDIS, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Jack and the Doctor have nothing to do for a change.





	Rome Awaits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Walker22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Walker22/gifts).



"Bleh." Jack spat out a piece of apple into the trashcan. "This fruit is rotten, Doc. Just like this day," he grumbled. "You'd think it was a Monday or something."

The Doctor glared at him from over the TARDIS console. "A day of rest is needed after all of the insanity we've been through as of late."

"That's Sunday." Jack retorted quickly. He swirled around in his chair. "Is my Doctor still in there? You didn't regenerate behind my back did ya? _My_ Doctor would never appreciate a relaxing day."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." The Doctor rested his chin on his hands. "Though I do admit that it is a tad boring…" The Doctor pounded his fist on the console. "I got it! Let's go to Italy. How about Rome? You can meet any Emperor you want." He frowned. "Except Caligula. Was never too crazy about him."

Jack smiled slyly and slid his chair closer to the Doctor. "I have a better idea, Doc." He glided his hand up and down the Doctor's thigh.

The Doctor gasped as if an ice cube had been placed upon his skin. "What? Here? On the console?"

"Oh, I like how your mind thinks." Jack grinned wickedly. He sucked and licked on the Doctor's neck while simultaneously pushing the Time Lord on top of the TARDIS console. 

"J-Jack—" The Doctor moaned, his mind and body surrendering to his lover's touch. He grabbed Jack's hair as Jack began to skillfully undo his trousers with his teeth. He bucked his hips forward, and Jack let out a laugh.

"Easy there, Doc. There's plenty of me to go around." He gave a wink and squeezed the Doctor's cock. 

The Time Lord let out a groan. " _Please_ , Jack. Stop this silly teasing." As he spoke, he spread his legs and leaned back with his elbows on the console.

"Look who's teasing!" Jack retorted. He looked over his lover. "You're still overdressed."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and began to undo his tie, but before he could untie the first knot, Jack swooped down and engulfed the Time Lord's cock, beginning to suck slowly. The Doctor grabbed a handful of Jack's hair and gritted his teeth. He pouted as Jack took his mouth away and smiled up at him.

"Keep the tie on," Jack commanded with a cheeky grin. 

"Jack," the Time Lord begged as he tossed his blue shirt aside. "Enough teasing. Just fuck me already."

"It'd be more than my pleasure." Jack speedily took off his clothing and, from out of nowhere, produced a small bottle of lube and applied it to his fingers. He kissed the Doctor's chest as he slowly prepared the Time Lord. "Just tell me when you're ready," Jack soothed as the Doctor wiggled.

"I've _been_ ready," the Doctor whimpered. The Time Lord gripped onto the console and lifted his legs onto Jack's shoulders. "Take me, Jack. Take me now."

Grunting, Jack pushed himself inside his lover. It was tight and hot and the Doctor looked so beautiful, wanting, and eyes half-crossed. 

"Faster, Jack," the Doctor panted. 

He began to pound the Doctor with all his might. "You're mine," Jack stated through his raspy breaths. 

"Yours," the Doctor moaned. "Always yours."

Jack could tell he was about to come and he wanted his lover to come at the same time. He began to pump the Doctor's thick cock. The Doctor cried out and arched his back, milky white come spilling over Jack's fist. A second later Jack doubled over, coming hard into the Time Lord. 

They laid there together for a few moments, sated in their bliss. 

The Doctor ran his hand through Jack's hair and kissed his forehead. "See? We can still have fun when we're not saving the world." 

Jack laughed. As he got up he tried to get his balance and accidently pressed a giant red button on the console and the giant column activated.

"Oh brilliant!" the Doctor yelled grabbing his shirt.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack exclaimed, fully confused.

The Doctor ran around to the other side of the console to examine something and let out a hearty laugh. "Jack, we're on our way to Ancient Rome! Oh, today's going to be exciting!"


End file.
